Kalka'shar
The Kalka'shar (IPA: /kalkaʔʃar/) were a race of beings native to Sol, and one of the main participants in the Great Wars. Their name comes from their name for Sol: Ka'shar, ''literally meaning "fire home". Physiology Kalka'shar could embody two primary forms. Their first and natural form consisted of a humanoid figure of pure flame, underneath which a blue, gaseous form is visible especially at the face, which appears ghost like and completely gaseous with basic human features (mouth, nose, and blank, pupil-less eyes). The flame of a Kalka'shar could be any colour, but primarily encompassed shades of white, red, orange, yellow, blue, purple, green and black. These colours were said to represent the strength of the Kalka'shar's power -- white, for example, was considered to show an extremely powerful individual, usually one who has lived a long time and grown in strength to reach full potential. The second form they could embody was learned and evolved over centuries to adapt to the incoming refugees -- a flesh-and-blood form, similar to humans. Characteristic of this form is brightly coloured hair, matching the colour of the Kalka'shar's flame. Their hair will often spark and ignite in reaction to strong emotion, particularly anger. The Kalka'shar are able to change their physical form at will, usually involving a death and 'regeneration' of sorts. This was utilised most often to change their physical sex in reaction to their gender identity, and was widely accepted without question. Most Kalka'shar did not have nor need sexual organs. One Kalka'shar year is the equivalent of approximately thirty human years, and their life expectancy is on average the equivalent of two and a half thousand years. The aging process generally follows similarly to humanity; aging steadily through to adulthood in about twenty-five Kalka'shar years. From there on the aging process slows considerably, holding the appearence of a middle aged human by the time they reach sixty Kalka'shar years. From here on the aging process accelerates considerably, and by the time they reach the end of their natural lifespan they will have the appearence of an elderly human. In this time it is not unusual for the hair and flame to turn either black or white, denoting a weaker or stronger flame. The Kalka'shar believe that the hair growing white is also a sign of great wisdom, and black hair is a sign of ignorance. Powers Not only used to change their body, the Kalka'shar can use their regenerative ability to recover from fatal injury. During this process, a healing energy will travel through their bodies and 'clean out' any injury or illness; then releasing from the mouth as a toxic smoke which will soon dissipate. If another fatality is received during this healing process, they will not recover. The Kalka'shar also have the abilities of pyrokinesis and telepathy in both of their forms, as well as high levels of vocal manipulation which allows them to hypnotise and even harm other beings. When in their natural form they also have limited telekinetic ability, and flight. Many Kalka'shar also grow into specific talents, known as their Calling, which is believed to be a Gods-given gift to them. This is usually a speciality in a creative field (such as Enchantment or Smithing) or skills such as Healing. Sex and Reproduction Full-blooded Kalka’shar are born without physical sex – they will be born without genitals and be completely androgynous until their mental gender is apparent; usually anywhere between 150 and 400 years old. Reproduction, thus, does not rely on physical gender, and physical gender can change at any time in the Kalka’shar’s life. If a child is borne partially of a species who develop physical gender from birth, it is a gamble as to whether or not their physical gender is changeable, and this is one of many reasons crossbreeding is a taboo subject. Sex, therefore, is widely considered something purely for pleasure -- though it may aid in making the deep personal connection required for reproduction, it is not a requirement and many do not partake in it at all. It was not uncommon for Kalka'shar to participate in group or casual sex with people outside of their relationships, and some partook in sex-based ritual to honour the Parent Gods. History The Kalka'shar were the first species to reside on Sol, living among its flame centuries before the Dome was built. Little is remembered about their previous state, but it is known that they could only assume their elemental form. It is said that when refugees began work on the Dome, the Kalka'shar were interested to know what they planned to do with their world, and when they were told they begged to learn to take these physical forms like the refugees had; longing for the company of so many other people. Over time, they did adapt and learn to shift (though their forms at first were grotesque and difficult to maintain), and it was partly their magic that allowed the Dome to finally be completed. Eventually the Kalka'shar finally leaned to shift properly, and took their place within the new land on their once-empty star. Taking inspiration from the glimpses they'd had of other worlds, they learned to build homes and towns, to farm and craft, and eventually to create instruments they could use in their music; that which was so important to them. The once chaotic civilisation had become organised and hierarchical, developing a royal family who resided in their great city, Estofel The First Great War Over time, a rivalry formed between the Kalka'shar and one of the refugee races, the Shifters. While the Kalka'shar ruled over fire, the Shifters had an affinity for water, and could shapeshift between humanoid and animal forms, and over time each grew disgusted by the other. The Kalka'shar could not see why a race so fond of their greatest weakness, water, should be allowed to live so close to them. The Shifters coveted the Kalka'shar's luxury, growing bitter that they were forced to live amongst the trees and dirt while the Kalka'shar built over their land. Eventually, one Shifter rallied his Clan to attack the nearest Kalka'shar towns, each time being forced back, and each time returning even more determined. Soon enough, more Clans followed his lead, creating the start of an all out War between Kalka'shar and Shifter. Their attacks became more and more organised, with full nighttime attacks on the Kalka'shar, who were unused to fighting and warfare and struggled to hold them back. The battles continued regularly for almost two centuries (the equivalent of just over five years in Kalka'shar time), with heavy casualties on both sides. Where the Shifters' culture was built around war and defense, to assure they never lose another home, the Kalka'shar had no previous experience of a war so bloody and violent, and for a time it seemed hopeless. When the Shifter leadership changed, so too did the War. The new leadership was not so interested in bloodshed and bitterness, and so negotiations were made and a truce was called between the two races. Seeing no other way to remove the fear that had been created between them, the Kalka'shar King Bayol called for a pact. The Shifters would retreat to the Wetlands in the North, and the Kalka'shar would remain in the South. A magical barrier would be erected between territories which would warn either side of intrusion, and any trespassers would be driven out or killed. The Shifters agreed, and the War was over for a time. The Second Great War Four hundred years later, the attacks began again. It was unknown as to why this happened, but many Kalka'shar suspect the Shifters grew jealous once more, trapped in their Northern lands while the Kalka'shar thrived in the South. These attacks were far more organised, striking at the most opportune times to cause the most damage, such as during the night or while the Kalka'shar took shelter from the scheduled rainfall. During this time, a deserter from Shifter ranks found his way to the Kalka'shar. A raven shapeshifter named Reomhíng ''(anglicised: Rowing) sought refuge and was denied at every turn, until the eldest princess, Nak'arna (translated: Ruby), ''took pity on the boy and granted him shelter. Over time, the two fell in love, and many thought the marriage of the Elder Princess and her Shifter Prince would mark an end to this war -- a unification of the two races at last. It was not so. Over time, the war only grew more bloody and devastating, until a group of desperate people sought a new answer. Shifters and Kalka'shar alike who had grown tired of this war journeyed together to the forbidden woodland that spanned both territories, beseeching the powerful, long-forgotten creatures and mages there to bring an end to this fighting. And so they did. Storm magic, fire and necromancy, tied as one, caused the lightning storms which began the end. The storms spanned as far as any could see, so fierce and strong that many feared the Dome might break from the force of them -- which it did. In the last days, the storm cracked the dome. Sol’s fires leaked into the once-sturdy shelter and strengthened the magic causing the fierce weather, driving it to a point of complete and total destruction. Some were lucky enough to suffocate. Some were struck by lightning. Most just burned. The few who made it to a dock were didn't get far -- their ships were torn apart before they could even breach the Dome's surface. Any Kalka'shar who didn't shift to their fire form burned. Any who did were put out by the rain. It was the perfect trap, and few if any survived. The Dome and its inhabitants were almost entirely destroyed and burned away by Sol's fire. The ships' wrecks scattered and floated aimlessly through the galaxy. Culture (''See also: Kalka'shar Culture) The Kalka'shar were largely social people, preferring to live in towns and villages and vary rarely solitary, even in cases where family isn't present. Names The Kalka'shar generally have at least two names – their Ra, ''and their Ra'aan.'' While they can have more than one ra ''(generally the name they were given at birth is amongst these), they will generally only have one ''ra'aan – their God-Name, the one deemed closest to their hearts, which the Gods themselves granted them. While some (especially Para’ka) may choose to give out their ra’aan at will, many keep it close to them until they are ready to tell people. To ask someone their name in Kalka’shar is more like asking “what do I call you?” The answer may be their ''ra’aan. ''It may not be. Either way it is considered extremely rude to ask a person’s ''ra’aan, ''and it is customary to wait until they reveal that part of themself to you. Love and Relationships Worshipping a God of Love meant The Kalka'shar valued love in all its forms, and this made up an important chunk of their culture. Platonic love was considered almost as important as romantic, and romantic love was a sacred thing -- so sacred, in fact, that the very act of marrying someone who the individual was not 'destined' to be with was considered greatly taboo. This is because of the Lifemate bond -- the spiritual, physical and mental bond which occurred in some Kalka'shar that rendered them literally inseperable. While acceptable to be in a relationship with one who was not your Lifemate, the act of marrying that person was greatly frowned upon and only truly seen in Royalty, whose need for heirs often overrode the taboo. Music Music and sound was ingrained into Kalka'shar society. Communication was primarily achieved through inflection, tone of voice and sing-song noises alongside the words they used, and music was considered a sacred tool. Songs were passed down from generation to generation but never recorded, as they believed the imperfection of each re-telling was what kept it unique and powerful. The Kalka'shar valued song so much, in fact, that their words for "story" and "song" are the same. A person's history, their personality, and the things that made them unique and special as people were all referred to collectively as their "song". Children and Family The Kalka'shar worshipped three of their five Gods as child-gods, believing that the embodiment of purity and sacredness lay in children. They were new life, still seeing the world through eyes yet untainted, and they would one day carve the shape of the future. As such, children and families were greatly valued -- anyone found deliberately mistreating their child would be shunned, and their child passed on to a more worthy family. Part of the reason for the Crossbreeding taboo is the sacredness of children. Not only is there a possibility of their choice of gender expression being taken from them, but stillbirths and complications were common among children of two species. A mother losing their child was deeply shameful, and they were expected to mourn and carry that shame until the Gods bless them with another, healthy child. Category:Species/Races __FORCETOC__ Category:Kalka'shar Culture